jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor's Virtual Collection
The Professor's Virtual Collection (or simply Virtual Collection) is the one the activities in the First Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It is designed to teach about art and language arts. Description The Virtual Collection is found in the Mountain's Art Gallery and, as the name suggests, it is a virtual museum of various famous works of art. The categories are Portraits, Self Portraits, Tells Stories, Records History, Everyday Life, Landscape, Still Life, Art as Decoration, Symbolic Art, and Religious Art. In this activity, Polly gives a clue pointing to a particular work of art (e.g. "Quick, Snotley! Which U.S. state is famous for its peaches?" (a reference to the photograph Georgia O'Keefe), which the user must then find and bring up onto the digital display. Pulling on the lever will change to a different art gallery. Clicking on any of the thumbnails provides information about it; clicking again brings a full-sized photo to the display. Once the correct work is found, the user will have to play another activity where several boxes must be rearranged so that all their sides match. For this game, the user will have to use art, synonyms, antonyms, homonyms, compound words, or mathematical problems to match the sides. Puzzle pieces can be swapped by clicking on one to lift it off the display, then clicking on another piece. Using the rotate button at the bottom of the display changes the position of the pieces. Once the puzzle is solved, the Clue or Invention Points will be revealed. Virtual Collection Contents Portraits Georgia O'Keefe.png|Photograph of Georgia O'Keefe 300px-Whistlers_Mother_high_res.jpg|James McNeill Whistler Whistler's Mother 220px-Philippe_IV_espagne.jpg|Portrait of Philip IV of Spain Self Portraits ImagesZKUNOFPT.jpg|Velázquez Las Meninas Rembrandt_self-portrait.png|Self portrait of Rembrandt Vincent_van_Gogh_green_face.png|Vincent van Gogh Eugène Boch Tells Stories St-Martin-and-the-Beggar.jpg|El Greco St. Martin & the Beggar Egyptian mural.png|Egyptian Art Greek Vase.png|Greek vase Records History Bayeux Tapestry.jpg|Piece of the Bayeux Tapestry Railroad_1869.png|A.J. Russell's famous picture recording the meeting of the First Transcontinental Railroad 300px-Washington_Crossing_the_Delaware_by_Emanuel_Leutze,_MMA-NYC,_1851.jpg|Emanuel Leutze Washington Crossing the Delaware Everyday Life 300px-Johannes_Vermeer_-_Het_melkmeisje_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg|Johannes Vermeer The Milkmaid Cave_painting_horse.png|Cave painting of horse 800px-Georges_Seurat_066.jpg|Georges Seurat Circus Sideshow Landscape 300px-Slave-ship.jpg|J.M.W. Turner The Slave Ship 300px-John_Constable_The_Hay_Wain.jpg|John Constable The Hay Wain 300px-The_Persistence_of_Memory.jpg|Salvador Dali The Persistence of Memory Still Life Still Life with Apples.jpg|Paul Cezanne's Still Life with Apples Klee-af.jpg|Paul Klee Around the Fish Dutch painting of flowers.png|Dutch painting of flowers Art as Decoration 300px-BattleofIssus333BC-mosaic-detail1.jpg|Mosaic of Alexander the Great American quilt.png|American quilt Chinese Bowl.png|Chinese porcelain vase Symbolic Art Totem Pole.png|Native American totem pole Statue_of_Liberty.png|Close-up of the Statue of Liberty The Thinker.png|Auguste Rodin's "The Thinker" Religious Art Creación_de_Adám.jpg|Michelangelo The Creation of Adam Stain glass window.png|Stained Glass Window Statue of Shiva.png|Statue of Shiva Difficulty level differences *'Level one:' The puzzle consists of six tiles. *'Level two:' The puzzle consists of nine tiles. *'Level three:' The puzzle consists of twelve tiles. Digital manual description If you want to view any of the art in the Professor's collection, you'll first have to get by Polly - each time you click on the Virtual Collection, she'll give you a clue related to one of the Professor's works of art. She's hidden either a Mission Clue or some of those precious Invention Points there, and it's your challenge to find them! * Use Polly's clue and Mrs. Beasley's hints to select the right category of art from the rotating drum. To change the category, click on the lever. * Click once on the tiny picture to learn more about that particular piece of art. * Click on the tiny picture again to display the art inside the Virtual Viewer. * If Polly's hidden a Mission Clue or Invention Points in the artwork, she'll scramble it into a puzzle. * Put the pieces in the right order. Click on any puzzle piece to lift it off the display, then click on another piece to switch them. * To turn a piece right-side-up, click the Rotate button or press the spacebar on your keyboard. Gallery Videos Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Mystery Mountain